Pieces of Her, Pieces of Him
by hann013
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are enemies, Hermione has a boyfriend, and that's all there is to it. Right?
1. Somersaults

**Author's Notes:** Unlike all of the other fanfics I've been posting up, this one is actually in-progress. I've already written around 4 chapters, but the story is in no way complete! Since that's the case, I will most likely be posting a chapter every few days. In fact, even the title is (most likely) temporary - the title is usually the last step of my writings, and this story's nowhere near done yet! So, bear with me, and remember: REVIEWS = ME WRITING MORE CHAPTERS. :D

**DISCLAIMER:** Not this again... Draco still doesn't want to be mine. Neither does Harry. Or any of JK Rowling's other awesome characters. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Somersaults<strong>

He watched her. He had been watching for a while now. For some stupid reason, he was starting to notice all sorts of tiny things about her. Like the way her hips swayed slightly while she walked. The way she nervously chewed on her lip during a test (even though she knew all the answers already, of course). The way her curly hair danced in the wind as she breezed past him. It angered him that he noticed all these things – they were supposed to hate each other. Heck, the whole school knew they were each other's arch nemesis! Besides the name-calling and cold retorts they threw at each other, there was nothing, _nothing_ they even had in common! And he intended to keep it that way. So why did his stomach flip somersaults every time she breezed by?

**-OoO-**

The frozen December air clawed at every part of him as he stepped out into the thick snow. It was a horror of a day – a combination of snow and hail poured down constantly. A part of him wondered exactly why he was doing this; did he really give a damn about her? But his feet seemed to move of their own accord. And so he stepped forward into the blinding winter day.

He stepped into the relieving heat of the small boutique, shaking the wet snow off his jacket. The sweet smell of candy made him want to stay the day, but he knew time was running out. She was leaving tonight.

"A dozen of the best chocolate truffles you have, wrapped to go please."

"One moment, sir."

**-OoO-**

Back in his dorm, he looked at the heart-shaped box sitting on his bed, with the shiny wrapping paper and bow on top. And at the letter he now held in his hand. _Do I really want to do this?_

Before he could stop himself, he tied the letter to the box, and headed up to the owlery.

_H,_

_Maybe enemies are not what they seem after all._

_Merry Christmas,_

_D_


	2. Stop

**Author's Notes: **How's it going so far? I'm sorry that these chapters are really short, but there's the saying "short and sweet", right? (Plus, they seem really long when I'm writing them in Word... apparently not.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Stop<strong>

_Outside the main entrance. 8 PM. Before I go._

The note had been left outside his dorm door, a ripped piece of yellowed parchment. It wasn't signed, but the loopy, elegant cursive made clear instantly who it was from. _Her._

For a while after the gift incident, he had wondered what she'd thought of it. _Was it too much? Too classy?_The thoughts had swarmed his head constantly; during class seated two seats to the left and one behind her, lying awake in his bed at night. There was no indication she'd received it at all – the dark, cold stares and harsh sarcasm wars continued. It left him in a bitter mood the days leading up to Christmas. Yet still, each time he saw her, his heart threatened to jump out of his chest.

And now, finally, was his chance. Perhaps she'd chosen this moment simply to make him wait. Maybe she had finally remembered the note tied to the box. Whatever the reason though, he knew he had to go. Instinct told him it was his only chance.

**-OoO-**

The neon glow of his watch read 8:02. She still hadn't come. _It's against her nature to be late,_ he thought. _In fact, she's usually _at least_ ten minutes early._He waited anxiously for her arrival, wondering what he was going to say when she finally came.

At 8:26, he got angry. _I've been stood up. How _dare_ she? No one stood up to Draco Malfoy._The hope that had flickered on inside him since the discovery of the note slowly drifted away with each passing second.

By 8:41 his mood had taken a turn for the worse. Enraged and shivering from the snow that had begun to fall, he trudged back inside to the Great Hall and up the stairs. Suddenly, he paused, hearing voices coming out from one of the unused classrooms.

"… Be fair. You liked me perfectly fine in fourth year!"

_That was two years ago! We've both changed since then. I don't have the same feelings for you anymore._

"At least give me a chance! I'll be good for you."

_Ron, I see no point in continuing this argument; it'll only end up hurting us both._

"Trust me! I know you inside out. Who could be more perfect for you? Just let me give it a shot. I'll prove my worth."

… _Fine, you know what? I'll give you a chance, and we'll see how it goes. Happy?_

"The most! I promise you, I'll be good to you forever."

As soon as he heard those words, his heart stopped.


	3. Advice

**Author's Notes: **I was itching to get this chapter up; hopefully this will satisfy any cravings for the next little while!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> **Advice**

From that point onwards, Draco avoided Granger like the Black Plague itself. Unfortunately, her presence still managed to take a toll on him, even from a far distance. Hermione never seemed to have remembered their abandoned rendezvous. Every time he turned around, he would see her with Weasely; a peck in the Great Hall during breakfast, holding hands in the hallways between classes. Looking at them made him sick… yet, he could never stop himself from looking away – and imagining what could've been.

One sullen gray day, Draco finally had enough. _Get a grip,_ he told himself, _she's taken._

Months flew past. He tried to immerse himself in his studies and Quidditch. They no longer spoke much, not even to continue their verbal sparring; as far as Draco was concerned, he didn't want to breach the wall of tension between them. And yet, she continued to occupy a corner in the back of his mind…

**-OoO-**

"So, Drake, who is she?"

With a start, Draco drew out of yet another fantasy about _her_. Since when was he the type to _daydream_? _Bloody hell, I really am going insane, _he thought to himself, before turning to Pansy. She was lounging next to him in their empty common room… and staring at him inquisitively.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco snapped.

"Oh, please – we've been friends long enough. There's someone special on your mind today. Actually, make that the last few months."

"Do I detect jealousy in your voice?" Draco drawled, playing up the sarcasm.

"…Totally." Pansy stared at him, searching his eyes. "It's just… you've been so different lately. What happened to the Draco who beat the crap out of anyone who came within two metres of him?"

"I've been… tired lately, is all. Since when did you care, anyway?"

"Quit the games, Malfoy. Who is she? We've had a couple of good shags, but you've never looked at me like that."

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Draco retorted snarkily.

"Fine. All I'm saying is, I've never seen a _girl_ do this to you, so it must be pretty serious. If you really want her, then go get her! We're not Slytherins for nothing." She got up to leave.

"Thanks, Pans. Since when did you become so astute, anyway?"

"Since I started getting along with Harry Potter!" Pansy giggled, skipping out the dungeon door.

_Slytherins and Gryffindors getting along, _Draco thought, staring into the dying flames in the fireplace. _Pansy Parkinson giggling. What has the world become?_

Pansy's words stayed with him that night. _I've never seen a _girl_ do this to you. _What was happening to him? Why was he bothered over _Granger? _

All Draco knew was, he had to do something about it. Immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Oh noes... What is Draco up to now?

Reviews are appreciated, especially suggestions! Suggestions = faster writing = more chapters uploaded. :)

The next chapter may take awhile to get up here, because I'm not going to upload until I finish another chapter. So be patient!


	4. Letters

**Author's Notes:** I'M BACK! After the gruesome labour I had to endure moving into a new city, I'm ready to settle down and do some good writing. Here's another chapter for you guys. Now I know these have all been quite short, but I'm trying my best - promise - to make them longer!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Letters<strong>

_Granger,_

_I'm going to go ahead and break the silence because I need to ask you a question. Why didn't you show up, the day of our meeting? Do you even remember that night, or were you too caught up in your new-found love with the redheaded git? Even better, did the note mean anything, or was it all just for laughs?_

_Looks like that was more than one question, but just go ahead and answer them all. Oh, and excuse the insult on your boyfriend. Actually, never mind – I meant it._

_D. Malfoy_

**-OoO-**

Malfoy,

I have no idea what you're talking about – a meeting? When was this, and why do I have no recollections of it whatsoever?

Hermione

P.S. Are you angry or something? If so, what did I do to set you off? You've stopped arguing with me lately. Make that talking in general. The stony silences while you glare in my direction aren't much appreciated.

**-OoO-**

_Granger,_

_You can't be serious. I'm attaching the note you sent as proof. Now go read it and answer my questions – and perhaps you will understand the lack of arguments nowadays._

_D. Malfoy_

**-OoO-**

There was nothing on the next letter, save for two words.

_I'm sorry._

The two simple words had a note of finality about them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And the plot thickens. What do you think will happen next? Suggestions for improvement are welcome too! :)


End file.
